Leo World The Movie: Jungle Emperor Leo Generation part 1
by taneugene934
Summary: Leo World: Jungle Emperor Leo's newest Generation part 1 By Eugene Tan Ong Siong Jungle Emperor Leo((C) Osamu tezuka production 2015 Characters: Leo the lion horoscope.Who are about to evole into a new human species. Lyra: leo's queen wife. Lune and lukio: their children in their adult age. Lexia: white lion queen Javia: White Lion king.Leo's son in law And lot's more to come.


L#e#o# #W#o#r#l#d#:# #J#u#n#g#l#e# #E#m#p#e#r#o#r# #L#e#o#'#s# #n#e#w#e#s#t# #G#e#n#e#r#a#t#i#o#n# #p#a#r#t# #1##

#B#y# #E#u#g#e#n#e# #T#a#n# #O#n#g# #S#i#o#n#g##

#J#u#n#g#l#e# #E#m#p#e#r#o#r# #L#e#o#(#(#C#)# #O#s#a#m#u# #t#e#z#u#k#a# #p#r#o#d#u#c#t#i#o#n# #2#0#1#5##

#C#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s#:##

#L#e#o# #t#h#e# #l#i#o#n# #h#o#r#o#s#c#o#p#e#.#W#h#o# #a#r#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #e#v#o#l#e# #i#n#t#o# #a# #n#e#w# #h#u#m#a#n# #s#p#e#c#i#e#s#.##  
#L#y#r#a#:# #l#e#o#'#s# #q#u#e#e#n# #w#i#f#e#.##  
#L#u#n#e# #a#n#d# #l#u#k#i#o#:# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #i#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #a#d#u#l#t# #a#g#e#.##  
#L#e#x#i#a#:# #w#h#i#t#e# #l#i#o#n# #q#u#e#e#n##  
#J#a#v#i#a#:# #W#h#i#t#e# #L#i#o#n# #k#i#n#g#.#L#e#o#'#s# #s#o#n# #i#n# #l#a#w##

#A#n#d# #l#o#t#'#s# #m#o#r#e# #t#o# #c#o#m#e#.##

#(#t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a# #t#i#m#e# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#e#a#t# #w#h#i#t#e# #l#i#o#n# #n#a#m#e#d# #L#e#o#(#K#i#m#b#a#)# #w#h#o# #r#u#l#e#d# #t#h#e# #j#u#n#g#l#e# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m# #f#o#r# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #e#r#a# #t#o# #c#o#m#e#.#)##

#(#w#h#e#n# #L#e#o# #t#e#a#c#h#e#s# #t#h#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #h#o#w# #t#o# #l#i#v#e# #l#i#k#e# #h#u#m#a#n# #d#o#e#s#.# #i#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #n#e#w#e#s#t# #t#e#c#h#n#i#q#u#e#,#t#h#e#y# #c#r#e#a#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #f#a#r#m# #f#o#r# #e#v#e#r#y# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #t#o# #e#a#t#.##  
#A#n#d# #g#r#a#s#s#h#o#p#p#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #s#u#b#s#t#i#t#u#t#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#i#g# #c#a#t#s#.# #a#n#d# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #d#i#d# #b#u#i#l#t# #t#h#e# #a#m#u#s#e#m#e#n#t# #p#a#r#k# #t#o#o#.# #b#u#t# #w#h#e#n# #y#e#a#r#s# #h#a#s# #p#a#s#s#e#d#,#h#e# #g#r#e#w# #i#n#t#o# #a#n# #a#d#u#l#t##  
#K#i#n#g# #l#i#o#n# #o#f# #t#h#e# #j#u#n#g#l#e#.#w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #w#i#f#e#,#Q#u#e#e#n# #L#y#r#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #P#r#i#n#c#e#s#s# #L#u#k#i#o# #a#n#d# #P#r#i#n#c#e# #L#u#n#e#.# #t#h#e#y# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #l#i#v#e# #h#a#p#p#i#l#y# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #a#n#d# #h#u#m#a#n#s##  
#t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r#s#.# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #w#i#l#l# #s#o#m#e#d#a#y# #s#u#r#r#e#n#d#e#r# #t#h#e# #h#u#n#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #i#l#l#e#g#a#l# #p#o#a#c#h#i#n#g# #a#c#t#i#v#i#t#e#s# #t#o# #s#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #w#i#l#l# #s#h#a#r#e# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#e#s#t# #p#h#a#s#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e##  
#a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #w#h#o# #w#i#l#l# #c#o#o#p#e#r#a#t#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r#.#)##

#(#U#n#t#i#l# #t#o#d#a#y#,#i#n# #t#h#e# #y#e#a#r# #2#0#2#4# #A#.#D#,#T#h#e# #F#u#t#u#r#e#.#)##

#(#L#e#o# #t#h#e# #w#h#i#t#e# #l#i#o#n# #k#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #b#e#c#a#m#e# #t#h#e# #c#e#l#e#s#t#i#a#l# #h#o#r#o#s#c#o#p#e# #r#u#l#e#r#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #h#o#r#o#s#c#o#p#e#.#a#s# #t#h#e# #h#o#r#o#s#c#o#p#e# #c#h#o#s#e#n# #t#h#e#m# #t#o# #b#e#c#o#m#e# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #m#o#n#a#r#c#h#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #h#o#r#o#s#c#o#p#e#.##  
#L#e#o# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #a#r#e# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #a#n#d# #G#a#i#a#.#)##

#(#P#r#i#n#c#e# #L#u#n#e# #s#m#i#l#e# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #w#i#f#e#,#Q#u#e#e#n# #L#e#x#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#h#i#d#l#r#e#n# #P#r#i#n#c#e# #L#u#m#o# #a#n#d# #L#u#f#f#i#a#.#a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #Q#u#e#e#n# #L#u#k#i#o# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #h#u#s#b#a#n#d#,#K#i#n#g# #J#a#v#i#a# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s# #L#u#k#i#r#o# #a#n#d# #p#r#i#n#c#e##  
#L#o#o#k#a#r#.#)##

#(#a#f#t#e#r# #w#h#e#n# #L#e#o# #a#n#d# #l#y#r#a# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #t#o# #t#h#e# #h#o#m#e# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m#,#L#u#n#e# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #w#i#f#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #k#i#d#s# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#o#l#a#r# #p#l#a#n#e#t#s#.#)##

#L#u#n#e#(#f#a#c#e# #t#o# #h#i#s# #w#i#f#e#.#)#:# #I#s#n#'#t# #i#t# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l#,#m#y# #d#a#r#l#i#n#g# #L#e#x#i#a#?##

#L#e#x#i#a#:# #Y#e#s#,#a#n#d# #t#h#e#r#e#'#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #p#e#r#i#o#d# #h#a#s# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #c#o#m#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #c#h#a#n#g#e#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #m#e#a#n#?##

#L#e#x#i#a#:# #w#e#l#l#,#e#v#e#r#y# #p#l#a#n#e#t#s# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #h#a#s# #c#o#m#e# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #a#g#e# #t#h#a#t# #p#a#l#e#n#t# #w#i#l#l# #c#r#e#a#t#e# #i#t#'#s# #o#w#n# #n#a#t#u#r#e# #w#i#t#h# #e#v#e#r#y# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #s#c#e#n#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#e#'#r#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #w#a#t#c#h#.##

#L#u#n#e#:#i#n# #e#v#e#r#y# #e#a#c#h# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #p#l#a#n#e#t#s#?# #B#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #b#a#o#u#t# #e#a#r#t#h#?##

#L#e#o#:# #e#a#r#t#h# #h#a#s# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #n#e#w# #G#r#e#e#n# #e#c#o# #e#r#a# #n#o#w#.#(#l#e#o# #a#p#p#e#a#r#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e#.#)#T#h#e#y# #p#r#o#b#a#b#l#y# #c#r#e#a#t#e# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #e#a#r#t#h# #s#a#v#i#n#g# #t#e#c#h#n#o#l#o#g#y# #t#o# #k#e#e#p# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #s#a#v#e# #f#r#o#m# #p#o#l#l#u#t#i#o#n#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #H#e#y#,#d#a#d#.# #h#o#w#'#s# #t#h#e# #d#a#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #3#r#d# #n#e#b#u#l#a#?##

#L#e#o#:# #i#t#'#s# #t#e#r#r#i#f#i#c#,#s#o#n#.# #i# #c#o#m#m#u#n#i#c#a#t#e# #t#h#e# #a#l#i#e#n#s# #t#o# #s#t#o#p# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #a#l#i#e#n#s# #f#r#o#m# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #p#l#a#n#e#t#.#a#n#d# #n#o#w# #t#h#a#y#'#v#e# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #c#o#o#p#e#r#a#t#e# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #c#r#e#a#t#e# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#e#s#t# #d#e#f#e#n#c#e# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#l#a#n#e#t#s# #f#r#o#m# #u#p#c#o#m#i#n#g# #r#a#i#d#e#r#s#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #w#e#l#l# #i#'#v#e# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #p#r#o#b#a#b#l#y#.# #a#n#d# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#s# #n#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #i#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#e#e#n#.##

#L#e#o#:# #t#h#a#t#'#s# #g#o#o#d#,#m#y# #s#o#n#.# ##

#L#y#r#a#(#a#p#p#r#o#a#c#h# #t#o# #L#e#o#)#:# #S#h#a#l#l# #w#e# #m#o#v#e# #o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #a#s#s#i#g#n#m#e#n#t#?##

#L#e#o#:# #O#k#a#y#.##

#(#l#e#o# #a#n#d# #l#y#r#a# #r#u#n#s# #t#o# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e#.#)##

#(#I#n# #e#a#r#t#h#.#J#a#p#a#n#,#t#h#e# #c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n# #w#o#r#k#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #b#u#i#l#d#i#n#g# #a# #n#e#w# #N#a#t#u#r#a#l# #g#e#n#e#r#a#t#o#r# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #a#t# #F#u#k#u#o#k#a#.#I#n# #T#o#k#y#o#,#t#h#e# #w#o#r#k#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #b#u#s#i#n#e#s#s#m#e#n# #a#r#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #c#a#l#l# #a#t# #t#h#e# #m#a#r#k#e#t# #s#t#o#c#k#.# #m#a#n#y# #i#n#c#r#e#a#s#e# #o#f# #i#n#c#o#m#e#s# #h#a#v#e# #g#a#i#n# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t#l#l#y# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e##  
#s#a#l#a#r#y# #m#a#r#k#e#t# #f#r#o#m# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d#.#I#n# #G#r#e#e#c#e#,#t#h#e# #c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n# #w#o#r#k#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #r#e#c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #a#n#c#i#e#n#t# #t#e#m#p#l#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #a#t#h#e#n#s# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #i#t# #n#e#w# #t#h#a#t# #b#r#i#n#g#s# #b#a#c#k# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #p#a#s#t#.#t#h#e# #t#e#m#p#l#e# #o#f# #a#n#t#h#e#n#s# #h#a#s# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #c#h#u#r#c#h# #o#f# #a#t#h#e#n#s# #i#n# #A#t#h#e#n#s#.##  
#I#n# #U#S#A#,#M#a#n#y# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #i#n# #N#e#w# #y#o#r#k# #a#r#e# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #W#o#r#l#d# #t#r#a#d#e# #c#e#n#t#r#e#'#s# #b#i#r#t#h#d#a#y# #o#n# #t#h#e# #1#2#0# #y#r#s#.#I#n# #T#h#a#i#l#a#n#d#,#t#h#e#y# #c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t# #a# #n#e#w# #t#e#m#p#l#e# #a#t# #t#h#e# #e#m#p#t#y# #f#i#e#l#d#s# #o#f# #S#o#u#t#h#e#r#n# #T#h#a#i#l#a#n#d#.#M#y#a#n#m#a#r#,#i#n# #Y#a#n#g#o#n#.# #t#h#e#y# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y# #f#i#n#i#s#h# #c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#n#g# #m#a#n#y##  
#n#e#w# #s#k#y#s#c#r#a#p#e#r#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #n#e#w# #e#c#o# #f#r#i#e#n#d#l#y# #c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n# #m#a#c#h#i#n#e#s#.#A#n#d# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #i#n# #S#i#n#g#a#p#o#r#e#,#t#h#e# #w#o#r#k#e#r#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #u#n#d#e#r#s#e#a# #a#r#e# #c#r#e#a#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #i#s#l#a#n#d# #s#p#a#c#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #n#e#w# #d#e#v#i#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #b#u#i#l#t#s# #n#e#w# #l#a#n#d#.#m#a#k#i#n#g# #s#i#n#g#a#p#o#r#e# #i#n#t#o# #a# #m#e#d#i#u#m# #i#s#l#a#n#d#.#)##

#(#I#n# #a#f#r#i#c#a#,# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#k#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #s#e#r#v#i#n#g# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #f#o#o#d# #a#n#d# #d#r#i#n#k#s# #t#o# #e#a#c#h# #o#f# #t#h#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#e#r#v#e#.#)##

#(#h#u#m#a#n#s# #d#o#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #p#u#t# #t#h#e#m# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #Z#o#o# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #l#e#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s# #i#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #n#e#w#e#s#t# #h#o#u#s#e# #f#o#r# #a#n#i#m#a#l#s#.#)##

#(#I#n# #t#h#e# #I#s#l#e# #o#f# #P#o#l#i#s#h# #P#o#l#y#n#e#s#i#a#,#w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #S#o#l#a#r# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #p#l#a#n#t# #c#o#m#p#l#e#x# #s#t#a#n#d#s# #i#n# #K#a#m#o#a#.# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#k#e#r#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #r#o#o#m# #a#r#e# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #c#h#e#c#k#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#u#l#t#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #s#o#l#a#r# #p#a#n#e#l#s# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #o#k#a#y#.#)##

#W#o#r#k#e#r# #1#(#g#e#t#s# #u#p# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #c#h#a#i#r#.#)#:#I#'#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #g#o# #g#e#t# #s#o#m#e# #c#o#f#f#e#e#.#Y#o#u# #w#a#n#t#,#B#a#x#t#e#r#?##

#B#a#x#t#e#r#(#w#o#r#k#e#r#2#)#:#N#o# #t#h#a#n#k#s#,#D#a#k#e#.# #i#'#l#l# #j#u#s#t# #k#e#e#p# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g#.# #A#n#d# #y#o#u# #g#o# #g#r#a#b# #s#o#m#e# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#f#.##

#D#a#k#e#:# #o#k#a#y#.#(#D#a#k#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #a#w#a#y# #t#o# #g#e#t# #s#o#m#e# #c#o#f#f#e#e#.#)#I#'#l#l# #b#e# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #3# #m#i#n#s#.##

#B#a#x#t#e#r#:# #O#k#a#y#.##

#(#a#s# #b#a#x#t#e#r# #i#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r#.# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #i#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #t#r#o#u#b#l#e# #a#b#o#u#t#.#)##

#(#I#n# #U#S#A#,#M#o#n#t#a#n#a#,#N#e#w# #d#o#w#n#t#o#w#n# #M#o#n#t#y#.# #t#h#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #a#r#e# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #a# #n#e#w# #E#a#r#t#h# #f#r#i#e#n#d#l#y# #m#o#n#o#r#a#i#l# #t#o# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #s#t#r#e#e#t#s# #a#n#d# #t#o#w#n# #o#f# #d#o#w#n#t#o#w#n#.#)##

#(#i#n# #A#r#k#a#n#s#a#s#,#f#a#r#m#e#r#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#a#r#m#t#o#w#n# #a#r#e# #q#u#e#u#e#i#n#g# #u#p# #i#n# #l#i#n#e#s# #t#o# #c#o#l#l#e#c#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#n#e#y# #a#t# #t#h#e# #b#a#n#k# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #w#o#r#k#e#d# #h#a#r#d# #o#n# #g#r#o#w#i#n#g# #f#r#u#t#i#s# #a#n#d# #v#e#g#e#t#a#b#l#e#s# #t#o# #p#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #s#e#l#l#.#)##

#(#I#n# #S#a#n# #F#a#n#c#i#s#c#o#,#t#h#e# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #a#r#e# #p#r#a#c#t#i#c#i#n#g# #b#a#s#e#b#a#l#l# #i#n# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #B#a#s#e#b#a#l#l# #S#c#h#o#o#l# #o#f# #Y#a#n#k#e#e#s#.#A#n#d# #s#o#m#e# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #a#r#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #o#n# #t#h#e# #s#c#h#o#o#l#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #c#o#m#p#l#e#x# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#-#t#e#c#h# #e#d#u#c#a#t#i#o#n# #s#y#s#t#e#m#.#)##

#(#I#n# #C#a#l#i#f#o#r#n#i#a#,# #t#h#e# #p#o#l#i#c#e# #r#o#b#o#t#s# #a#r#e# #c#h#a#s#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #t#r#o#o#p#s# #o#f# #g#a#n#g#s#t#e#r#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#e#e#t#s# #o#f# #A#v#r#o#d#a#l#e# #a#v#e#.#t#h#e# #r#o#b#o#t# #p#o#l#i#c#e# #1# #f#i#r#e#s# #t#h#e# #c#u#f#f# #a#t# #g#a#n#g#s#t#e#r# #4# #o#n# #h#i#s# #r#i#g#h#t# #h#a#n#d# #o#n# #t#h#e# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t# #t#a#r#g#e#t# #a#n#d# #h#e# #f#e#l#l# #d#o#w#n#.#t#h#e# #c#u#f#f#s# #i#t#s#e#l#f# #a#u#t#o#m#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y# #c#u#f#f#s# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#.#a#n#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#b#o#t# ##  
#p#o#l#i#c#e# #t#a#k#e#s# #g#a#n#s#t#e#r# #4# #i#n#t#o# #c#u#s#t#o#d#y#.#)##

#R#o#b#o#t# #P#o#l#i#c#e# #1#:# #Y#o#u#'#r#e# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #u#s#,#D#a#k#s#o#n#.# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #u#n#d#e#r# #a#r#r#e#s#t# #f#o#r# #b#l#o#w#i#n#g# #u#p# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #A#m#e#r#i#c#a#n# #b#a#n#k# #c#e#n#t#r#a#l# #t#o#w#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#p#.# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#p# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #a#r#r#e#s#t#e#d# #i#n# #a#n#y# #m#i#n#u#t#e#.##

#(#I#n# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #d#r#i#v#i#n#g# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #o#f# #P#e#n#n#s#y#l#v#a#n#i#a#,#t#h#e# #s#t#u#d#e#n#t# #a#r#e# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #h#o#v#e#r#c#a#r# #a#n#d# #d#r#i#v#e# #i#t# #t#o# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #t#h#e# #t#e#a#c#h#e#r#'#s# #i#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n#s# #a#f#t#e#r# #h#e# #s#e#t#s# #t#h#e# #h#o#v#e#r#c#a#r# #r#i#g#h#t#.#)##

#(#B#a#c#k# #t#o# #L#u#n#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#a#l#a#x#y#.#)##

#L#u#n#e#:# #I# #l#o#v#e# #t#h#e# #w#a#y# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #h#a#v#e# #d#o#n#e# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #r#i#g#h#t#.#(#a#s# #h#e# #w#a#s# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #s#p#o#t#t#e#d# #a# #m#o#b#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #a#r#e# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #a#r#b#o#r# #d#a#y# #i#n# #C#h#i#n#a#.#)#w#o#w#!# #t#h#a#t#'#s# #n#e#w#.##

#(#I#n# #S#h#a#n#g#h#a#i#,#t#h#e#y# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#e# #t#h#e# #a#n#n#u#a#l# #a#r#b#o#r# #n#a#t#u#r#e# #d#a#y# #a#t# #t#h#e# #C#i#t#y# #g#o#d# #t#e#m#p#l#e#.#)##

#I# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #l#o#v#e# #t#o# #g#o# #a#n#d# #c#e#l#e#b#r#a#t#e# #t#h#e# #n#a#t#u#r#e# #d#a#y# #i#n# #S#h#a#n#g#h#a#i#.##

#L#e#x#i#a#:# #m#e# #t#o#o#.# #b#u#t# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #w#a#n#t#s# #y#o#u# #t#o# #d#o# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #a#s#s#i#g#n#m#e#n#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #w#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #g#e#t# #s#o#m#e# #f#u#n#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #r#i#g#h#t#,#L#e#x#i#a#.# #w#e#'#v#e# #g#o#t# #t#o# #g#o#.##

#(#a#s# #l#u#n#e# #a#n#d# #l#e#x#i#a#,#L#u#k#i#o# #a#n#d# #J#a#v#i#a# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #k#i#d#s# #r#u#n#s# #t#o# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e#.# #t#h#e#y# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #a#r#r#i#v#e# #a#t# #L#e#o#'#s# #t#h#r#o#n#e# #r#o#o#m#.# #w#h#e#r#e# #l#e#o# #w#i#l#l# #t#e#l#l# #h#i#m# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #a#s#s#i#g#n#m#e#n#t#.#)##

#L#e#o#:# #A#h#.#.#m#y# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n#.# #s#o# #g#o#o#d# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u#'#v#e# #c#o#m#e# #t#o# #m#y# #t#h#r#o#n#e# #r#o#o#m# #j#u#s#t# #i#n# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #d#o# #o#u#r# #n#e#w# #a#s#s#i#g#n#m#e#n#t#.#a#n#d# #o#u#r# #f#i#r#s#t# #a#s#s#i#g#n#m#e#n#t# #i#s#.#.##

#(#I#n# #G#e#r#m#a#n#y#,#M#u#n#i#c#h#,#L#u#n#e# #i#n# #h#i#s# #h#u#m#a#n# #f#o#r#m# #d#i#s#g#u#i#s#e# #a#s# #a# #C#h#i#e#f# #O#f#f#i#c#e#r# #h#e#l#p#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #p#o#o#r# #b#o#y# #r#e#s#c#u#e# #h#i#s# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #t#r#o#o#p#s# #w#h#o# #a#r#e# #d#i#s#g#u#i#s#e#d# #a#s# #a# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #p#o#l#i#c#e# #o#f#f#i#c#e#r#s# #c#a#r#r#y#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #c#a#r# #t#o# #f#r#e#e# #h#i#s# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #f#r#o#m# #c#r#u#s#h#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #f#a#t#h#e#r#'#s# #b#o#d#y# #b#y# #t#h#e# #c#a#r#.#)##

#L#u#n#e#(#a#s# #a# #C#h#i#e#f# #O#f#f#i#c#e#r#)#:# #D#a#s# #i#s#t# #e#s#,# #J#u#n#g#s#.# #S#e#n#k#e#n# #S#i#e# #d#a#s# #A#u#t#o# #s#a#n#f#t# #n#e#b#e#n# #i#h#m# #a#m# #5#.# #f#t#.##

#(#a#s# #t#h#e#y# #p#u#t# #t#h#e# #c#a#r# #d#o#w#n# #a#t# #t#h#e# #g#o#r#u#n#d# #5# #f#t# #t#o# #h#i#s# #f#a#t#h#e#r#.# #t#h#e#y# #t#a#k#e# #h#i#m# #t#o# #t#h#e# #h#o#s#p#i#t#a#l#.#)##

#(#l#u#n#e# #f#a#c#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #h#u#m#a#n# #b#o#y# #H#e#i#n#r#i#c#h#.#)##

#D#o#n#'#t# #w#o#r#r#y#,#H#e#i#n#r#i#c#h#.# #Y#o#u#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #r#e#p#l#a#c#e#m#e#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#a#c#k# #b#o#n#e# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #c#r#u#s#h#.# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #b#a#c#k# #b#o#n#e# #h#a#s# #b#e#e#n# #f#r#a#c#t#u#r#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #c#a#r#'#s# #w#e#i#g#h#t#.# #b#e# #s#t#r#o#n#g#,#H#e#i#n#r#i#c#h#.# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t#.##

#H#e#i#n#r#i#c#h#(#s#o#b#s#)#:# #D#u#n#k#e#n#.# #t#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u#.##

#(#a#s# #t#h#e# #b#o#y# #r#u#n#s# #t#o# #t#h#e# #a#m#b#u#l#a#n#c#e# #w#h#e#r#e# #h#i#s# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #i#s#.#L#u#n#e# #c#a#l#l#s# #L#e#o# #o#n# #t#h#e# #p#h#o#n#e#.#)##

#L#u#n#e#:# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #Y#o#u#r# #s#o#n#,#L#u#n#e# #i#n# #M#u#n#i#c#h#,#G#e#r#m#a#n#y#.# #W#e#'#v#e# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #r#e#s#c#u#e#d# #t#h#e# #h#u#m#a#n# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #o#f# #h#e#i#n#r#i#c#h# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #c#r#u#s#h#.#W#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #n#o#w#.##

#L#e#o#(#o#n# #t#h#e# #p#h#o#n#e#)#:# #E#x#c#e#l#l#e#n#t#,#L#u#n#e#.# #i#'#m# #a#t# #t#h#e# #O#u#t#s#k#i#r#t#s# #o#f# #I#r#a#q# #w#h#e#r#e# #i# #s#t#o#p# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #t#e#r#r#o#r#i#s#t# #f#r#o#m# #P#a#l#e#s#t#a#i#n#e# #f#r#o#m# #b#l#o#w#i#n#g# #u#p# #t#h#e# #N#a#t#u#r#a#l# #p#o#w#e#r# #p#l#a#n#t#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #o#k#a#y#.##

#L#e#o#(#o#n# #t#h#e# #p#h#o#n#e#)#:# #I#n# #t#h#e# #m#e#a#n#t#i#m#e#,# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #f#i#n#d# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #w#h#o# #n#e#e#d#s# #h#e#l#p# #a#o#r#u#n#d# #i#n# #G#e#r#m#a#n#y#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #o#n# #i#t#.#(#l#u#n#e# #e#n#d#s# #t#h#e# #c#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #L#u#n#e# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #t#r#o#o#p#e#r#s# #w#a#l#k#s# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#a#r#.#)#L#e#t#'#s# #g#o# #f#i#n#d# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #w#h#o# #n#e#e#d#e#d# #h#e#l#p# #i#n# #G#e#r#m#a#n#y#.##

#(#I#n# #K#o#r#e#a#,#L#y#r#a# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#u#m#a#n# #m#a#g#i#c#a#l# #d#s#i#g#u#i#s#e# #a#s# #a# #P#o#l#i#c#e#w#o#m#a#n# #u#p#p#r#e#h#a#n#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #k#i#d#n#a#p#p#e#r# #g#a#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #k#i#d#n#a#p#p#i#n#g# #2#3#0# #k#i#n#d#e#r#g#a#r#t#e#n#e#r#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #o#f# #S#e#o#u#l# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #f#e#m#a#l#e# #l#i#o#n#e#s#s# #g#u#a#r#d#s# #w#h#o# #d#i#s#g#u#i#s#e#d# #a#s# #p#o#l#i#c#e# #w#o#m#a#n# #s#q#u#a#d#r#o#n#.#)##

#L#y#r#a#(#f#a#c#e# #a#n#g#r#i#l#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #k#i#d#n#a#p#p#e#r# #g#a#n#g#.#)#:# #Y#o#u# #a#l#l# #a#r#e# #u#n#d#e#r# #a#r#r#e#s#t# #f#o#r# #s#e#n#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e#s#e# #i#n#n#o#c#e#n#t# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #k#o#r#e#a#n# #g#a#n#g#s#t#e#r#'#s# #l#a#c#k#e#y# #s#l#a#v#e#r#y#.#j#u#s#t# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #a#l#l# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #g#e#t# #3#0#0#,#0#0#0# #W#o#n#s#.#(#f#a#c#e# #t#o# #h#e#r# #g#u#a#r#d#s#)# #b#o#o#k# #t#h#e#m#.##

#(#b#u#t# #t#h#e#n#,# #t#h#e# #k#i#d#n#a#p#p#e#r# #3# #t#a#k#e#s# #t#h#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #g#i#r#l# #a#n#d# #s#t#i#c#k# #h#i#s# #g#u#n# #o#n#t#o# #h#e#r# #r#i#g#h#t# #h#e#a#d#.#)##

#G#a#n#g#s#t#e#r# #2#:# #i# #g#o#t# #a# #h#o#s#t#a#g#e#,#c#o#p#p#e#r#s#.# #d#r#o#p# #d#o#w#n# #y#o#u#r# #r#i#f#l#e#s# #a#n#d# #m#a#k#e# #l#i#k#e# #a# #s#t#a#t#u#e#.# #o#r# #t#h#i#s# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #g#i#r#l# #d#o#l#l# #g#e#t#s# #p#u#l#v#e#r#i#z#e#d#.##

#L#y#r#a#:# #d#o#n#'#t# #b#e# #s#t#u#p#i#d#,#K#a#n#s#y#a#n#g#.# #s#u#r#r#e#n#d#e#r# #n#o#w#.##

#K#a#n#s#y#a#n#g#:# #n#e#v#e#r#!##

#L#y#r#a#(#t#a#k#e#s# #t#h#e# #m#a#k#e#u#p# #m#i#r#r#o#r# #a#n#d# #s#h#i#n#e#s# #a#t# #k#a#n#s#y#a#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #b#l#i#n#d#s# #h#i#m#.#)#:#h#o#w#'#s# #t#h#i#s#.##

#(#a#s# #k#a#n#s#y#a#n#g# #f#a#i#n#t#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #r#o#l#l# #i#n# #p#a#i#n#.#t#h#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #g#i#r#l# #r#a#n# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#p#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #t#e#a#c#h#e#r#s# #o#f# #k#o#r#e#a# #k#i#n#d#e#r#g#a#r#t#e#n# #p#i#c#k# #t#h#e#m# #u#p# #i#n# #s#a#f#e#t#y#.#)##

#N#o# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#a#n#k# #m#e#,#f#o#l#k#s#.# #W#e#'#r#e# #j#u#s#t# #d#o#i#n#g# #o#u#r# #j#o#b#.##

#(#f#a#c#e# #t#o# #h#e#r# #p#o#l#i#c#e#)##

#N#o#w# #t#a#k#e# #k#a#n#s#y#u#n#g# #a#w#a#y#.# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #m#a#x#i#m#u#m# #s#e#c#u#r#i#t#y#.# #t#h#e# #p#o#l#i#c#e# #g#u#a#r#d#s# #a#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #k#e#e#p# #a#n# #e#y#e# #o#n# #h#i#m# #w#h#o# #w#i#l#l# #n#e#v#e#r# #e#s#c#a#p#e#.##

#(#I#n# #U#n#i#t#e#d# #K#i#n#g#d#o#m#,#L#o#n#d#o#n#,#L#u#k#i#o# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#u#m#a#n# # #d#i#s#g#u#i#s#e# #f#o#r#m# #a#s# #a# #f#e#m#a#l#e# #d#o#c#t#o#r# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #l#i#o#n#e#s#s# #s#e#r#v#a#n#t# #w#h#o# #a#r#e# #d#r#e#s#s#e#d# #a#s# #a# #h#u#m#a#n# #n#u#r#s#e#s#,#c#u#r#i#n#g# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e#s#e# #v#i#c#t#i#m#s# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #t#r#a#i#n# #c#r#a#s#h# #A#t# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#e#e#t#s# #o#f# #S#c#o#t#s#d#a#l#e# #t#r#a#i#n#s# #s#t#a#t#i#o#n#.#)##

#(#s#h#e# #h#e#a#l#s# #5# #i#n#j#u#r#e#d# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #m#e#d#i#c#i#n#e#.#)##

#(#I#n# #M#a#c#a#u#,#L#e#o#'#s# #g#r#a#n#d#k#i#d#s# #i#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #h#u#m#a#n# #f#o#r#m# #o#f# #a# #j#u#n#i#o#r# #P#o#l#i#c#e# #c#h#a#s#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #b#u#l#l#y# #w#i#t#h# #d#a#n#g#e#r#o#u#s# #g#u#n#s#)##

#L#u#k#i#r#o#(#i#n# #a# #h#u#m#a#n# #j#u#n#i#o#r# #P#o#l#i#c#e# #G#i#r#l#.#)#:# #S#t#o#p#!#!##

#L#o#o#k#a#r#:# #D#o#n#'#t# #l#e#t# #h#i#m# #r#u#n# #f#a#s#t#.##

#(#a#t# #t#h#e# #V#i#c#t#o#r#i#a# #A#v#e# #o#f# #M#a#c#a#u#.# #L#e#o#'#s# #G#r#a#n#d# #k#i#d#s# #t#a#k#e#s# #a# #s#h#o#r#t#c#u#t# #t#o# #K#w#a#n# #y#i#n# #t#e#m#p#l#e#.# #a#t# #t#h#e# #k#u#a#n# #y#i#n# #t#e#m#p#l#e#.# #t#h#e# #b#u#l#l#y# #h#a#s# #p#a#s#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#e#m#p#l#e# #u#n#t#i#l# #t#h#e# #g#r#a#n#d# #k#i#d#s# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #h#i#m#.#)##

#W#e# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #h#i#m#!#!##

#L#u#f#f#i#a#:# #Y#o#u#'#r#e# #u#n#d#e#r# #a#r#r#e#s#t# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #m#u#r#d#e#r# #o#f# #s#t#u#d#e#n#t# #H#u#m#a#n# #H#w#a#n# #s#h#u#i# #E#n#g#.##

#(#A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #f#i#n#i#s#h# #t#h#e#i#r# #a#s#s#i#g#n#m#e#n#t#.#t#h#e#y# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #h#o#m#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m#.#)##

#S#o#m#e# #f#u#n#,#h#u#h# #d#a#d#?##

#J#a#v#i#a#:# #Y#e#a#h#,#i# #j#u#s#t# #p#u#t# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#e# #a#t# #t#h#e# #B#e#r#l#i#n# #H#o#u#s#i#n#g# #t#e#r#r#i#t#o#r#y# #a#n#d# #r#e#s#c#u#e# #t#h#e# #k#i#d#s# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #g#u#a#r#d#s#.##

#L#e#o#:# #i#'#v#e# #g#o#t# #a# #r#e#w#a#r#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #o#f# #I#r#a#q# #f#o#r# #p#u#t#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #P#a#l#e#s#t#i#n#e# #t#e#r#r#o#r#i#s#t# #i#n#v#a#s#i#o#n# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #e#n#d#.##

#L#y#r#a#:# #i#'#v#e# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #9# #t#e#r#r#o#r#i#s#t# #i#n# #K#o#r#e#a# #a#n#d# #J#a#p#a#n# #f#r#o#m# #k#i#d#n#a#p#p#i#n#g# #t#h#e#s#e# #i#n#n#o#c#e#n#t# #c#h#i#l#d#r#e#n# #a#n#d# #P#l#a#c#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #d#e#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n# #o#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #n#a#t#i#o#n#a#l# #t#o#w#e#r# #o#f# #S#e#o#u#l# #a#n#d# #T#o#k#y#o#.##

#L#e#o#:# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #i#t# #i#s# #n#o#w#.# #i#t# #s#u#r#e# #i#s# #h#a#r#d#,#b#u#t# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e# #t#o# #d#o# #m#o#r#e# #n#e#x#t# #t#i#m#e#.##

#(#O#n# #J#a#n#u#a#r#y# #3#r#d#,#2#0#2#5#.#t#h#e# #n#e#w# #y#e#a#r# #h#a#s# #c#o#m#e#.#)##

#(#i#n# #U#S#A#,#A#t# #t#h#e# #S#o#l#a#r# #p#a#n#e#l# #p#l#a#n#t# #o#f# #S#o#u#t#h# #D#a#k#o#t#a# #w#i#t#h# #w#i#n#d#m#i#l#l# #t#e#c#h#n#o#l#o#g#y#.# #T#h#e# #w#o#r#k#e#r#s# #a#r#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #w#o#r#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a#.#u#n#t#i#l# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y#,#t#h#e# #d#a#r#k# #c#l#o#u#d#s# #h#a#v#e# #c#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #a# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.#)##

#(#a#s# #t#h#e#y# #w#a#t#c#h# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #w#e#a#t#h#e#r# #r#e#p#o#r#t#.#)##

#N#e#w#s#m#a#n#:# #I#'#m# #J#a#c#k# #T#e#r#r#a#t#a#t#s#k#y# #h#e#r#e#,#l#i#v#e# #i#n# #S#o#u#t#h# #D#a#k#o#t#a# #d#o#w#n#t#o#w#n#.# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#s# #t#h#a#t# #t#o#d#a#y#'#s# #w#e#a#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.# #M#a#x#i#m#u#m# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.# #a#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #2#0#0#%# #s#h#o#c#k#i#n#g# #e#l#e#c#t#r#i#c#i#t#y#.# #s#o# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #a#v#o#i#d# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e# #o#u#t#d#o#o#r# #a#c#t#i#v#i#t#e#s# #a#n#d# #h#i#d#e# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#v#e#s# #i#n# #e#v#e#r#y# #h#o#u#s#e#s# #f#o#r##  
#p#r#o#t#e#c#t#i#o#n# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.#)#a#n#d# #s#p#e#a#k#i#n#g# #o#f# #d#a#k#o#t#a#,# #a#l#l# #t#h#u#n#d#e#c#l#o#u#d#s# #h#a#v#e# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #s#p#r#e#a#d#e#d# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #t#o# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.#w#i#l#l# #i#t# #b#e# #t#h#e# #e#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #o#r# #n#o#t#.#f#i#n#d# #o#u#t# #m#o#r#e# #a#s# #t#h#e# #a#n#s#w#e#r#s# #r#e#v#e#a#l#e#d#.##

#(#a#s# #t#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #s#t#a#y# #i#n#t#o# #e#v#e#r#y# #h#o#u#s#e#s# #o#f# #S#o#u#t#h# #D#a#k#o#t#a#.#t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #s#t#r#i#k#e#s# #a#n#d# #r#o#a#r#s# #l#o#u#d#l#y# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#a#d# #l#i#o#n#.#)##

#(#t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #s#t#r#i#k#e#s# #s#o# #l#o#u#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #a#l#a#r#m# #h#a#s# #s#o#u#n#d#e#d# #o#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#o#l#a#r# #p#a#n#e#l# #p#l#a#n#t#.#)##

#W#o#r#k#e#r# #1#:# #W#h#a#t#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n#?#!#!##

#W#o#r#k#e#r# #3#:# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #s#t#r#i#k#e#s# #s#o# #l#o#u#d# #t#h#a#t# #i#t#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#i#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#l#l#s# #i#n# #a#n#y# #s#e#c#o#n#d#.##

#W#o#r#k#e#r# #1#:# #y#o#u# #m#u#s#t# #b#e# #k#i#d#d#i#n#g#.#t#h#a#t# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #w#o#n#'#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#t#.##

#(#a#s# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #s#t#r#i#k#e#s# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #p#l#a#n#t#.# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#c#e# #f#i#e#l#d# #s#h#i#e#l#d#s# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#t# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.#)##

#i#t#'#s# #g#o#t# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#e#s#t# #e#a#r#t#h# #f#r#i#e#n#d#l#y# #a#n#t#i# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #f#o#r#c#e# #f#i#e#l#d# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t#i#o#n#.# #n#o# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #d#e#s#t#r#o#y# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #p#l#a#n#t# #s#o# #b#a#d#.##

#W#o#r#k#e#r# #2#:# #b#u#t# #w#h#a#t# #i#f# #d#o#e#s# #n#o#t#?##

#W#o#r#k#e#r# #1#:# #w#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #m#e#a#n#?##

#(#t#h#e# #m#a#i#n# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#c#e# #f#i#e#l#d# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #t#o# #o#v#e#r#l#o#a#d#.# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r# #w#a#s# #h#i#t# #b#y# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #s#o# #h#a#r#d#.# #t#h#e# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r# #b#l#o#w#s# #u#p#.#a#n#d# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #p#l#a#n#t# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #t#o# #b#l#o#w#.#)##

#(#W#o#r#k#e#r# #1# #i#s# #s#h#o#c#k#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #m#a#i#n# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r# #f#o#r#c#e# #f#i#e#l#d# #p#r#o#g#r#a#m#m#e# #i#s# #b#l#o#w#n#e#d# #o#f#f#.# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #p#l#a#n#t# #o#f# #s#o#u#t#h# #d#a#k#o#t#a# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#l#o#w#.#)##

#E#V#A#C#U#A#T#E#!#!##

#(#T#h#e# #d#o#w#n#t#o#w#n# #s#o#u#t#h# #d#a#k#o#t#a# #h#a#v#e# #c#a#u#s#e#d# #i#t#s#e#l#f# #a# #m#a#s#s#i#v#e# #e#x#p#l#o#s#i#o#n# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #e#t#e#r#n#a#l# #i#m#p#a#c#t#.# #a#s# #t#h#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #o#f# #s#o#u#t#h# #d#a#k#o#t#a# #e#v#a#c#u#a#t#e#s# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #d#o#w#n#t#o#w#n#.#)##

#(#A#s# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #c#l#o#u#d#s# #c#o#v#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #l#a#n#d#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d#.# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #h#a#v#e# #s#t#r#o#k#e# #e#v#e#r#y# #p#o#w#e#r# #p#l#a#n#t#s# #i#n#t#o# #e#x#p#l#o#s#i#o#n#.#)##

#(#a#s# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #s#o#u#n#d# #w#a#k#e# #t#h#e#m# #u#p#.# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #c#a#s#t#l#e# #o#f# #l#e#o#.# #t#h#e#y# #r#u#s#h# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #s#a#w# #a# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #h#i#t#s# #a#n#d# #s#t#r#i#k#e#s# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#t#.#t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #l#a#n#d# #h#a#s# #c#a#u#s#e# #a# #d#i#s#a#s#t#e#r#.#)##

#L#e#o#(#h#o#r#r#i#f#i#e#d#)#:# #W#h#a#t# #o#n# #e#a#r#t#h#?#!#!##

#(#a#s# #l#e#o# #a#n#d# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #r#u#s#h# #d#o#w#n# #t#o# #e#a#r#t#h# #t#o# #h#e#l#p# #t#h#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #r#e#n#e#g#a#d#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#s#t#o#r#m#.#i#n# #J#a#p#a#n#.# #m#a#s#s#i#v#e# #e#a#r#t#h#q#u#a#k#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #h#i#t# #t#h#e# #t#o#k#y#o# #s#o#l#a#r# #p#a#n#e#l# #p#l#a#n#t# #h#a#v#e# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #d#o#w#n# #T#o#k#y#o#.#t#h#e# #d#o#w#n#t#o#w#n# #s#k#y#s#c#r#a#p#e#r#s# #c#o#l#l#a#p#s#e# #a#n#d# #b#l#o#w#.#t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #r#o#a#d##  
#s#p#l#i#t#s# #o#p#e#n# #t#h#e# #p#a#r#k# #f#a#l#l#s# #i#n#t#o# #c#h#a#o#s#.#)##

#(#a#s# #L#e#o# #a#r#r#i#v#e#.#h#e# #s#a#w# #m#a#n#y# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #w#h#o# #a#r#e# #e#v#a#c#u#a#t#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n#t#o#w#n#.# #S#o# #L#e#o# #t#u#r#n#s# #t#h#e# #c#o#l#l#a#p#s#e#d# #t#o#w#n# #i#n#t#o# #a# #r#o#c#k#e#t# #b#a#s#e# #a#r#e#a#.#a#n#d# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#a#w# #l#e#o# #c#r#e#a#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a#.#a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #m#e#m#b#e#r#s# #w#h#o# #h#a#v#e# #c#r#e#a#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#a#s#e# #o#f# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d#.#t#h#e# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #r#a#n# #i#n#t#o##  
#e#v#e#r#y# #b#a#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #r#o#c#k#e#t# #s#t#a#n#d#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a#.#)##

#Q#u#i#c#k#l#y#,#H#u#m#a#n#s#!#!# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #t#h#i#n#k# #i#'#l#l# #b#e# #a#b#l#e# #t#o# #s#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #d#o#w#n#t#o#w#n# #a#r#e#a# #o#f# #J#a#p#a#n#.##

#(#a#s# #L#u#n#e# #s#a#w# #t#h#e# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #c#a#s#t#l#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #t#o# #f#a#l#l# #a#p#a#r#t# #a#t# #t#h#e# #g#a#l#a#x#y#.#)##

#L#u#n#e#:# #D#a#d#.#(#l#u#n#e# #a#p#p#r#o#a#c#h# #l#e#o# #f#r#o#m# #A#m#e#r#i#c#a#.#)#Y#o#u# #m#i#g#h#t# #t#a#k#e# #a# #l#o#o#k#.##

#(#a#s# #l#e#o# #i#s# #s#h#o#c#k#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #c#a#s#t#l#e# #f#a#l#l#s# #d#o#w#n#.#)##

#(#t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #i#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #e#x#p#l#o#d#e#.#)##

#(#l#e#o# #i#s# #d#e#v#a#s#t#a#t#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e# #e#x#p#l#o#d#e#,#h#e# #b#e#g#i#n# #t#o# #r#a#g#e# #i#n# #a#n#g#e#r#.#)##

#L#e#o#:# #i# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #o#u#t# #w#h#o# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #c#a#u#s#e# #a#l#l# #t#h#i#s# #e#x#p#l#o#s#i#o#n#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #w#e#'#l#l# #f#i#n#d# #o#u#t# #w#h#o#'#s# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#i#b#l#e# #f#o#r# #t#h#i#s# #m#e#n#a#c#e#.##

#(#a#s# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #t#o# #b#r#e#a#k#.#)##

#L#e#o#:# #t#h#e#r#e#'#s# #n#o# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #t#a#l#k#,#S#o#n#.# #w#e# #m#u#s#t# #g#o# #n#o#w#.# #t#h#e# #c#h#a#o#s# #h#a#v#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#e#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n# #t#o# #b#l#o#w# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #o#k#a#y#.##

#(#I#n# #U#S#A#.# #)##

#(#L#u#n#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #t#o# #L#u#k#i#o#.#)##

#L#u#k#i#o#,#w#e# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #g#o# #n#o#w#.##

#L#u#k#i#o#(#s#h#e#d# #t#e#a#r#s#)#:# #W#h#a#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #A#n#i#m#a#l#s#?##

#L#o#o#k#a#r#:# #T#h#e# #A#n#i#m#a#l#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #s#e#n#t# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #g#i#a#n#t# #r#o#c#k#e#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#n#i#m#a#l# #r#o#c#k#e#t# #b#a#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d#,#m#o#m#.##

#L#u#k#i#o#:# #t#h#a#t#'#s# #g#o#o#d#,#L#o#o#k#a#r#.#(#f#a#c#e# #t#o# #l#u#n#e#)# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#,#L#u#n#e#.# #w#e# #m#u#s#t# #h#u#r#r#y#.# #i# #d#o#n#'#t# #t#h#i#n#k# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#t#a#n#d#.##

#(#a#s# #e#v#e#r#y# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y# #a#b#o#r#t# #i#n#t#o# #e#v#e#r#y# #r#o#c#k#e#t#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d#.# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #r#o#c#k#e#t#s# #l#a#u#n#c#h# #a#w#a#y#.# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#p#a#c#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #b#l#o#w#s# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #a#w#a#y#.#a#f#t#e#r# #L#e#o# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y# #g#e#t# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e#i#r# #s#h#i#p# #t#o# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #g#a#l#a#x#y#.#)##

#(#a#s# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #e#n#d#s#.#L#e#o# #i#s# #u#p#s#e#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#p# #t#h#r#o#n#e# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #r#o#o#m#.#)##

#L#e#o#:# #W#h#y#?# #W#h#y# #w#o#u#l#d# #s#o#m#e# #c#h#a#o#s# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #d#o#w#n# #e#a#r#t#h#?#!#!##

#(#i#n# #t#h#e# #m#a#i#n# #a#r#e#a# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#p#.#)##

#L#y#r#a#(#s#h#e#d#d#i#n#g# #t#e#a#r#s#)#:# #W#e#'#l#l# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #a#n# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#e#s#e# #g#o#o#d# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #t#o# #l#i#v#e#.##

#L#o#o#k#a#r#:# #o#r# #t#e#r#r#a#f#o#r#m# #i#n#t#o# #a#n# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #e#a#r#t#h# #o#u#t# #o#f# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g#.##

#L#y#r#a#:# #g#o#o#d# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g#,#L#o#o#k#a#r#.# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#e# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #f#i#n#d# #a#n#y# #a#s#t#e#r#o#i#d#s# #t#o# #f#o#r#m# #i#n#t#o# #o#n#e# #b#i#g# #e#a#r#t#h#.##

#L#u#k#i#o#:# #y#o#u#r# #g#r#a#n#d# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #r#i#g#h#t#,#s#o#n#.# #h#o#w#e#v#e#r#.# #w#e# #m#a#y# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #t#r#a#v#e#l# #t#o# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #t#h#e# #a#s#t#e#r#o#i#d#s#.# #s#o# #w#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #c#r#e#a#t#e# #a# #n#e#w# #g#i#a#n#t# #e#a#r#t#h#.##

#L#u#k#i#r#o#:# #l#i#k#e# #a# #s#i#z#e# #o#f# #J#u#p#i#t#e#r#?##

#L#u#k#i#o#:# #I# #h#o#p#e# #s#o#,#L#u#k#i#r#o#.##

#L#u#n#e#:# #T#h#i#s# #i#s# #j#u#s#t# #g#r#e#a#t#,#l#u#k#i#o#.# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h# #i#s# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e#l#y# #d#e#s#t#r#o#y#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.# #h#o#w# #a#r#e# #w#e# #s#u#p#p#o#s#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #i#n#t#o# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #g#a#l#a#x#y#?##

#L#u#k#i#o#:# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #s#t#o#p# #i#t#,#L#u#n#e#.# #d#o#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #m#a#d# #o#n# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#.# #a#t# #l#e#a#s#t# #w#e# #s#h#a#l#l# #f#i#n#d# #a#n# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #a#n# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #p#l#a#n#e#t#.# #o#r# #t#e#r#r#a#f#r#o#m# #i#n#t#o# #a#n# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #e#a#r#t#h#.##

#(#A#s# #L#e#o# #a#r#r#i#v#e#s# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#s# #t#h#r#o#n#e# #r#o#o#m#.#)##

#L#e#o#:# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #j#o#u#r#n#e#y# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#e#s#t# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #s#y#s#t#e#m#.##

#L#u#k#i#o#:# #F#a#t#h#e#r#?##

#L#e#o#:# #i#t#'#s# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t#,#L#u#k#i#o#.# #i# #w#a#s# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#i#t# #a#n#g#r#y# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#s#t#r#o#m# #c#h#a#o#s#.# #n#o#w# #i#'#m# #f#i#n#e#.#(#f#a#c#e# #t#o# #L#y#r#a# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#a#m#i#l#y#.#)# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#,#l#e#t#'#s# #s#e#t# #l#a#u#n#c#h# #t#o# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #d#i#s#t#a#n#c#e#!#!##

#L#u#n#e#:# #y#e#a#h#,#w#e#'#l#l# #f#i#n#d# #t#h#e# #g#r#e#a#t#e#s#t# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #w#h#e#r#e# #n#o# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #c#o#u#l#d# #e#v#e#r# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #d#o#w#n# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h#.##

#(#a#s# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #r#o#c#k#e#t#s#h#i#p#s# #s#e#t# #f#l#i#g#h#t# #t#o# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #g#a#l#a#x#y#.#t#h#e# #a#d#v#e#n#t#u#r#e#s# #f#o#r# #f#i#n#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #g#a#l#a#x#y# #h#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#g#u#n#.#)##

#(#M#e#a#n#w#h#i#l#e#,# #i#n# #t#h#e# #e#v#i#l# #S#t#o#r#m#s#h#i#p# #o#f# #B#u#b#a#r#a#r#(#B#u#b#u# #c#l#a#w# #i#n# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #h#u#m#a#n# #f#o#r#m#.#)#.# #B#u#b#a#r#a#r# #s#i#t#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #r#o#o#m# #a#n#d# #w#a#t#c#h#e#s# #t#h#e# #s#h#i#p# #o#n# #t#h#e# #s#c#r#e#e#n#.#)##

#(#w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #s#o#l#d#i#e#r#s# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #B#u#b#a#r#a#r#.#)##

#B#u#b#a#r#a#r#:# #Y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #d#o#n#e# #w#e#l#l#,#m#y# #s#o#l#d#i#e#r#s#.# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#e#s#t# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r# #r#a#y# #c#a#n#n#o#n# #h#a#s# #h#i#t# #o#n# #e#a#r#t#h# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t#l#l#y#.##

#S#o#l#d#i#e#r# #1#:# #t#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u#,# #s#i#r#.##

#B#u#b#a#r#a#r#:# #A#n#d# #n#o#w# #i#t#'#s# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #s#e#t# #l#a#u#n#c#h# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #d#o#w#n# #L#e#o# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#a#m#i#l#y#.# #w#h#e#r#e# #i#'#m# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #m#y# #r#e#v#e#n#g#e# #o#n# #h#i#m# #f#o#r# #o#v#e#r# #a# #c#o#u#n#t#l#e#s#s# #y#e#a#r#s#.# #a#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e# #y#o#u#n#g# #l#e#o# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#a#t#e#n# #m#e# #o#f#f# #w#h#e#n# #i# #w#a#s# #a# #l#i#o#n#!#!# #S#o# #n#o#w# #i#'#m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#t#r#i#k#e# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #f#a#m#i#l#y# #d#o#w#n#.##  
#a#n#d# #i#'#l#l# #b#e# #r#i#d# #o#f# #h#i#m# #f#o#r# #k#e#e#p#s#.#(#l#a#u#g#h# #h#y#s#t#e#r#i#c#a#l#l#y#.#)##

#T#o# #b#e# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#d#.##

#P#a#r#t# #2# #o#f# #L#e#o# #w#o#r#l#d# #C#o#m#i#n#g# #s#o#o#n#.##

##

##

##

# 


End file.
